


Kaiserkrone&Kaisertum

by QiaoYou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QiaoYou/pseuds/QiaoYou
Summary: 奥地利即将成为一个帝国，对于他和他的君主而言这不算一个尽善尽美的选择。





	Kaiserkrone&Kaisertum

奄奄一息的孩子最终消失的那一天，罗德里赫没能赶回美泉宫送他最后一程。他太累了，自内到外。他看着外交官卷起皇帝的退位宣言原稿垂头丧气离开的背影，耳边阵阵轰鸣作响，仿佛成千上万台油印机一起开动，吐出成千上万张宣言复印件。在总理府度过的五天时光此刻都像是层层雾霭，迷惑他，侵入他，又似乎要在一阵阵的眩晕中接他走进神国。  
但这不可能。罗德里赫总在这时猛然清醒过来，一遍遍机械地告诉自己，这不可能。事到如今，他还要以何种姿态祈盼上帝垂青呢？那孩子的灵魂不会出现在天国里，他甚至可能连灵魂也没有。记忆中的神圣罗马帝国总是停留在将近两百年前，一袭黑衣在各个军营阵地之间穿梭，不起眼却引人侧目，何等坚韧不屈，又是何等脆弱——即使是两百年后他也依旧如此，而这一次他的虚弱显而易见，以致于成为了他自身最后的价值筹码。  
罗德里赫听到自己的心脏重重撞击了一下胸肋，同鲜血一样温热的愤懑苦涩霎时间填满了整个胸腔。  
这是变相承认自己的失败，他不甘心。

我的皇帝同样不会善罢甘休。他用法语在另一张草案上签下自己的名字，脑中塞满沉重而长远的思虑。这份协议旨在确保奥地利帝国的权威与尊严不受侵犯，换句话说即是确保奥地利帝国头衔的合法性。多么严丝合缝恰到好处的要求。只要弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦头脑还有几分清醒，明白过快推进战争步调将会给他带来的战线缺陷，他就势必要卖我一个面子。如此这般，奥地利不愁未来没有再起之机。

可怜的皇帝已经失去了一顶皇冠，罗德里赫知道他不能再失去另一顶。

* * *

1804的夏末过早染上了凉意。军刀枪械无疑是冷冰冰的，惨死的尸体也将是冷冰冰的，至于政治，又什么时候有过温度？

法兰西的最后通牒来得很不是时候。

罗德里赫选择在一天的议程结束后再度返回秘密照会室，他小心翼翼地观察着四周，在确认所有人都认为他回房间练习乐曲后轻轻叩了叩会议室大门。  
无人应答。  
一向以外交手腕灵活闻名的大公国收回手，干脆利落地转身就要离开。事先沟通好的法国使节没有在约定时间出现，这只能说明他希望在秘密协商中开辟更加隐秘的私人会谈的愿望落空了，那么，他还是真的回去弹弹钢琴曲比较实际。

他已然走离了秘密会议室所在的角落，但这一角宫殿依然被黑暗所侵袭，垂下的挂帘影影幢幢，为了夏季消暑所开辟的露台此刻也死死地关着门。  
在这样的黑夜下，即使是耀眼的金发也会暗淡无光。罗德里赫刚在晚餐时分前去探望过神圣罗马，一样没有起色。也许我还是再去一次比较好，他这么想着，加快了脚步，很快又被迫停住了。因为前方出现了一个高大的身影。那人依旧身着审阅文书政令的装束，静静地等待着，似乎是不知道怎样开口。

“陛下，已经很晚了，皇后恐怕还在等您一同用晚膳……”罗德里赫走近行礼，化解了一场无声的尴尬。  
“我还能负担您这一声陛下吗？”不到40岁的弗朗茨眼角褶出了几道笑纹，却找不出一丁点快乐的影子，反而衬得他无比哀伤，无比苍老。  
“我曾是一位法理上至高尊贵的皇帝，也许实在太过高高在上了，以至于我的影响力远远逊于那些小领主——也许这个说法不恰当，他们现在的领土一个赛过一个的大。您看，一个国家里有着这么多的丘壑，这么多交错的河流，这么多朝生暮死的庸碌众生，您又怎么能期待他永远守序，千年不变呢？”  
“我不曾期待过，我只知道，您过去是一位无上尊贵的皇帝，从今往后也将一直是。”  
弗朗茨那堪堪作出来的最后一丝笑意也不复存在了，他从未感觉过美泉宫的空气是如此凝滞。但是渐渐地，他的神情再次改变，变得若有所思。他上前一步握住了罗德里赫的手，情不自禁地感叹道：  
“我的国……您啊，您啊……”  
罗德里赫仍旧保持着完美无缺的姿态，身形挺拔地站立，毫不犹疑地回握皇帝。“我才是应当这样感慨的，您的决断沉稳果敢，这是一件好事。奥地利需要您，陛下。这不仅仅是我的请求，更是您御下的子民所期盼的，即使将目光放至整个德意志恐怕也没有太大变化。”他顿了一顿，像是在斟酌怎样补足方才出口的话语。但最终，他放弃了，转而询问道：“您明白了吗？”  
这是不容拒绝的意思。  
“您提了一个不会令人感到愉悦的请求……从古至今的传统已经将您的恳切也打磨得如此锋利，我在您面前难道还有放弃的权力吗？”皇帝松开了罗德里赫的手，他毕竟是个不到40的健康中年男子，现在环绕在他身畔的颓唐衰败散去了大半，他又是一位不可撼动的尊主了。  
“我已经差人起草了即位文件，它将为我以及我的继承者们授予奥地利世袭皇帝的头衔和尊严。法兰西无非是想谋求一个承认和对等地位，给他就是了，但是除此以外我不会再作出更多的让步。想必您也明白我的意思：神圣罗马帝国的皇冠我绝不拱手让人。”  
“我钦佩您的坚韧不拔。”  
“您感到诧异，对吗？您本来已经做好了放开那孩子手的准备，但我还想最后争取一下，哪怕几年也好。唯一还有争议的是帝国法案，但我想很快法令就会成为一纸空文，只要您默许了这一步棋，我就没有什么顾忌了。”他注视着自己的祖国，目光如炬何等热切，现在他才是主导谈话的人。  
“这也不是一个令人愉悦的请求，我想我的回答也和您是一样的。”罗德里赫最终点了点头，行礼致意，转身退下。他现在是一个帝国了，帝国没有退出的权力。久违的轻松造访了他，罗德里赫快步不停，并没有感到过多的愉快，像是浮在了云端一般——他还有那么多烦心的政务要处理，现在又要加上一条：替他的皇帝尽量扫清头衔变更上的障碍。

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> 文章存档


End file.
